All Day
by PearlLane
Summary: Abby gets Gibbs to do something he never has before


Warmness spread across her back in slices as the morning sun peaked through the slits in the window shade. Slowly opening her eyes she took in her view, Leroy Jethro Gibbs lay partially under her as she snuggled up to his side with her head resting upon his bare chest. Lifting her head she set her chin right above where his heart beat beneath the skin and watched him sleep for a few peaceful moments. It was rare that anyone saw Gibbs in a state of vulnerability or complete comfort and Abby never took for granted that she got to witness it on a nearly daily basis.

She began to draw lazy patterns on the skin of his shoulder to his collar bone to his chest and back again, she didn't want to wake him necessarily but she loved the feeling of his skin beneath her fingers. After a few moments she felt a similar sensation on the lower half of her back as he came to and began to drag his calloused yet gentle digits over her porcelain skin. Looking back up to his face she saw his icy blue eyes watching her, a smile pasted across his face.

"Morning." Abby whispered against chest as she placed a small kiss to it as well.

He brought his free hand up to push lose dark curls of her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek for a moment before speaking his own groggy greeting. She giggled into him and stopped tracing patterns to run her fingers through his hair before hugging herself closer to him.

They stayed like that for a while, just taking in each other's embrace as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky. It was Monday and that meant they should be getting up and ready to head into work, the weekend had flown by and neither liked the idea of leaving the other for long periods of time. When an idea came to Abby she jumped a little and moved her head to face him again with a devilish glint in her eye.

Gibbs knew that look, it often got him into trouble when he ignored it, so he gave in with a slight chuckle. "Whatcha thinking in that head of yours Abs?"

Her grin spread and she bit her bottom lip to stifle her laughter, "Well, I was just thinkin' have you ever spent an entire day in bed with someone?" He raised an eyebrow at her inquiry, " I mean just lounging around, talking, cuddling, other things."

'Other things' came with a wink and a drag of her nails from the top of his chest to his thigh, he had to fight back the moan that crawled to the edge of his throat. After a deep breath he looked back down to her and shook his head at her, "I can't say I have Abs, but it is Monday, we have work."

Abby rolled her eyes, "We both have got tons of vacation time saved up, call the Director and tell him we won't be in unless a case breaks and they really needs us." She bore her emerald eyes into his and gave him her best 'puppy dog face' which always caused him to cave.

Without words he reached over and grabbed his phone, she went back to tracing her fingers lightly across his body and received a glare or two when she crossed the belt line. As closed the phone and threw it on the table he quickly grabbed her hand and flipped them in a fast motion so he had her pinned to the bed.

"You Ms. Sciuto are looking to get me in trouble." Her laughter filled his ears and he found being stern difficult. Leaning in he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and laced kisses from the start of her tattoo to the very tip.

Arching into his touch she bit down hard on her lower lip while his warm and damp lips made their way across her web, "And how do you expect to punish me Leroy?" Raising her leg just enough caused her knee to brush against his inner thigh and forced that sigh from within him outward.

Opening his mouth he nipped at the skin on her collar bone and pushed their interlocked hands a bit farther into the plush mattress, "I have a few ideas in mind, and I have all day so I will take my time if you don't mind."

Leaning up she brought her lips to his and pulled him back down to her with the tug at his lips, "I've got time Gibbs."

From there it was heated kisses, exploring hands, wandering eyes, and joyful screams. As the sun finished it's ascent and began to fall back to its resting place the pair wrestled and tossed about under the sheets and eventually above before returning back under their warmth. They only left to get food to share in bed and to shower, together. When Abby's eyes began to drop late into the night Gibbs scooped her up in his arms and huddled her close to his side, his hand stroking up and down her spine to lull her into sleep. Coming full circle from dawn to dusk they had covered every inch of the bed, and each other, at some point but returned to their positions; at each others side.


End file.
